


Йелоу субмарин

by Smejana



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, College, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smejana/pseuds/Smejana
Summary: Преподавателям тоже хочется расслабиться в пятницу вечером.





	Йелоу субмарин

У Минсока окно между занятиями, идти куда-то нет особого смысла, так что он планирует проверить контрольные второго курса, чтобы не тратить потом свое свободное время. В преподавательской слишком шумно, наверняка его будут отвлекать разговорами, так что он собирается найти свободную аудиторию и устроиться там. Ирония судьбы, но пустой кабинет находится по соседству с кабинетом, в котором пара у Шим Чанмина. На занятиях у преподавателя Шима всегда такая тишина, кажется, слышно только скольжение ручек по бумаге, ну и звучный голос преподавателя. Он не кричит, не повышает голос, просто одним своим видом запугивает учеников настолько, что они дышать громко боятся, не то что лишнее слово сказать. Минсок так не умеет, он вообще сомневается, можно ли такому научиться. Скорее всего, это врожденное - либо есть, либо нет. Не то чтобы на занятиях у Минсока бедлам и анархия, но иногда приходиться и голос повысить, и выговор особо ретивым сделать. Это все ужасно раздражает, заставляет чувствовать себя неподходящим для этой работы, хотя на самом деле преподавать Минсок любит, и предмет свой знает, и объяснять умеет. Впрочем, среди студентов их колледжа не так чтобы много желающих реально разобраться в материале, тем более предмет не профильный. На секунду он застывает перед открытой дверью и ловит себя на мысли, что Шим Чанмин шикарно выглядит в костюме. Вот не то чтобы Минсоку не идут костюмы, но на занятии ему удобнее в свитере или в рубашке, чтобы можно было закатать рукава, потому что приходиться много писать на доске, и руки по локоть в мелу. Не то что у некоторых, которые и после четырех пар точно с обложки модного журнала. Короче, Минсок не то чтобы недолюбливает Шим Чанмина, просто … завидует? Слишком уж тот… Минсок вздыхает, заходит в пустую аудиторию и прикрывает дверь, чтобы не отвлекаться на голос из соседнего кабинета. Пачка работ перед ним внушительная, а времени не так чтобы много. Утешает только одно: сегодня пятница, ему осталось провести одно занятие с первым курсом, потом занести вещи домой, и вечером его ждут традиционные посиделки с Чондэ.

– Иногда я жалею, что физические наказания отменили, – жалуется Минсок вечером, отпивая пиво из своего бокала. – Знаешь, что придумали сегодня эти два дебила с последней парты?  
Чондэ выразительно смотрит, типа «давай, удиви меня!». Минсок тяжело вздыхает.  
– Отсосинус и котоанус.  
– Что? – переспрашивает Чондэ.  
– Ну, у нас тригонометрия по плану: синус, косинус, тангенс, котангенс. Вот они и придумали - отсосинус и котоанус, – обреченно повторяет Минсок. Чондэ молчит с полминуты, а потом начинает ржать как ненормальный, следом за ним начинает смеяться и Минсок тоже.  
– Как у вас весело, – раздается над ухом знакомый голос. – Можно присоединиться?  
– А что, других мест нет? – Минсок оборачивается и оглядывает помещение. Черт, и правда, все забито, и за их столом единственные два свободных места. Минсок хочет сказать что-то вроде: «Ну и шли бы в другое место», но Чондэ уже приглашающе машет рукой Кюхёну и Чанмину. Чо Кюхён, еще один их коллега из колледжа, садится рядом с Минсоком, Чанмин занимает место напротив, рядом с Чондэ, и машет хозяйке, чтобы принесла им выпить.  
– Так что такого веселого у вас тут случилось? – спрашивает на этот раз Кюхён.  
–Да так, тупые шуточки студентов, – отмахивается Минсок, не желая повторять эти глупости еще раз. Только не при Шим Чанмине.  
– Никогда не думал, что математика – это так весело, – замечает упомянутый Чанмин.  
– Да уж, – не может не огрызнуться Минсок, – у вас-то на парах не пошутишь. Чем вы их запугиваете, преподаватель Шим?  
– И вовсе я не … – начинает почему-то оправдываться тот, но его прерывает Кюхён.  
– Это врожденный талант, – замечает он, смеясь. – Помнишь, ты рассказывал, как однажды профессор попросил тебя тест провести, а первокурсники тебя за нового препода приняли и потом всем рассказывали, какой ты строгий?  
– Да ну, это когда было! Я на самом деле очень боялся, что они у меня что-нибудь спросят, а я не знаю. Ну и делал такое лицо, чтобы ни у кого и мысли не возникло, – отмахивается Чанмин.  
– У Минсока не прокатит, – замечает Чондэ. – Его до сих пор за студента принимают, почти в каждой группе.  
– Это потому что он слишком миленький, – Кюхён пытается потыкать Минсоку в щеку пальцем, но тот уворачивается. – Они тебя хёном звать не пытаются? Или оппой?  
– Пытаются, – нехотя буркает Минсок, но потом улыбается, вспомнив. – Они меня сегодня спрашивали, какую музыку я слушаю!  
– И что ты сказал? – интересуется Кюхён.  
– Битлз! А они спросили, из какого это агентства?  
– Серьезно? И что ты им ответил?  
– Сказал: погуглите!  
– Это правда? – спрашивает вдруг Чанмин.  
– Что именно? – уточняет Минсок.  
– Про Битлз? В смысле, ты их реально слушаешь?  
– Да ты что?! – перебивает Чондэ, не давая Минсоку вставить и слово. – Он кроме «Лэт ит би» ничего и не знает, да и то потому что она есть в караоке!  
– Йестудей! – возмущается Минсок.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, две песни!  
– Йелоу субмарин! Лов ми ду! – Минсоку почему-то важно, чтобы о нем не думали плохо, ведь зачем-то Чанмин спрашивал?  
– Ладно, ладно, убедил, – поднимает руки Чондэ, признавая поражение. – Давайте выпьем, что ли, за этого тру-фаната. Хотя я был уверен, что тебе нравятся Твайс!  
– Молчал бы! – возмущается Минсок. – У тебя вообще официальная карточка их фанклуба!  
– Давайте выпьем за тру-фанатов, – предлагает Кюхён. – Хотя в наше время…  
– Ой-ой, хён, вы меня старше всего на два года!  
– Давайте уже выпьем! – встревает Чанмин. – А потом я расскажу вам про Кюхёна и его «в наше время…». 

Опасения Минсока, что вечер будет испорчен этой парочкой, в итоге не оправдываются, наоборот, их забавные истории вносят приятное разнообразие, и хотя оба парня постоянно подкалывают друг друга, Минсок видит, что их отношения на самом деле куда ближе, чем ему казалось. Отчего-то этот факт добавляет немножко грусти к общему веселью вечера.  
– Дайте пойдем куда-нить ещё! – предлагает Чондэ спустя несколько часов.  
– Тебе уже хватит! Сейчас расплачусь и поймаю тебе такси, – останавливает его Минсок. Чанмин поднимается следом и тоже идет расплачиваться.  
На улице Чондэ слегка трезвеет и довольно внятно называет таксисту свой адрес, но на всякий случай Минсок звонит его соседу и просит проконтролировать, чтобы Чондэ не остался ночевать у порога. Кюхён тоже ловит такси и уезжает, Чанмин остается. Минсок знает, что ему ехать в ту же сторону, может быть, на пару остановок дальше, но оставаться с Чанмином вдвоем и ждать автобуса кажется очень неловким. Поэтому возле остановки Минсок вежливо прощается и идет дальше, до его дома вполне можно и пешком дойти. На улице прохладно, но хоть дождя нет, заодно протрезвеет немножко. К его удивлению, Чанмин не остается на остановке, а идет следом за ним. Ну что же, никто не может запретить ему гулять по ночам, уж точно не Минсок. Они идут молча целую остановку, и Минсок раздумывает о том, как там Чондэ, добрался ли, и почему Чанмин не поехал вместе с Кюхёном. А еще немножко о том, что Шим Чанмин оказался не совсем таким, каким он его представлял, и на самом деле он очень веселый, и ему идут не только костюмы, но и вообще все что угодно, и он очень тепло улыбается, когда не на работе, и еще много всего в том же духе. Кажется, задумавшись, он отстает, и поэтому Чанмин окликает его:  
– Эй, Ким Минсок!  
– Чо? – вырванный из своих размышлений, Минсок отвечает грубее, чем хотел бы.  
– Я тебе не Чо, – замечает Чанмин, подходя ближе. – Чо у нас Кюхён.  
– Вот и валил бы к своему Кюхёну, – Минсока снова тянет огрызаться. Ну в самом деле, при чём тут Кюхён то?  
– Ты ревнуешь, что ли? – вдруг весело спрашивает Чанмин.  
Минсок хочет возразить, что ревность тут вообще не при чём, но не успевает. Потому что Чанмин делает шаг, и Минсок оказывается прижат к автобусной остановке и втянут в самый головокружительный поцелуй за последние пару лет. Впрочем, непонятно, кружится у него голова от поцелуя или от алкоголя, однако и то и другое мешает связно мыслить. За спиной останавливается автобус, но они продолжают целоваться.  
– Фууу,– раздается женский голос. – Постеснялись бы!  
– Здесь вообще-то дети ходят! – возмущается еще кто-то. Что детям делать на улице в такое время, хотел бы спросить Минсок, но его рот занят более приятными вещами.  
– Лучше бы номер сняли, – замечает на этот раз мужчина, и в его голосе Минсоку чудится скорее сочувствие, чем осуждение. – Отморозите же себе всё.  
Наконец, приехавшие расходятся, а Чанмин отстраняется от Минсока и спрашивает:  
– Тут есть мотель или что-то вроде?  
– Ко мне идти минут десять, и это бесплатно, – заявляет Минсок и тянет Чанмина за руку за собой. 

Удивительно, как им удается сохранять свои отношения в тайне хотя бы три месяца, потому что попадаются они совершенно бестолково. На улице прохладно, поэтому на очередную пятничную пьянку Минсок приходит в уютном желтом свитере. Чондэ смотрит на него подозрительно, а потом лезет в телефон.  
– Что такое? – спрашивает Минсок.  
– Да где-то я этот свитер недавно видел, – Чондэ листает ленту инстаграма. Минсок пожимает плечами и наливает себе пиво. Свитер точно его, а не Чанмина, он помнит как покупал его прошлой осенью на распродаже.  
– Вот! – Чондэ демонстрирует ему фото из инстаграма Чанмина, на котором он в этом же свитере. Наверное, в прошлые выходные, когда тот оставался ночевать, вытащил из шкафа. Но фоткаться то зачем было, да ещё и в общий доступ выкладывать?  
– И что? – Минсок старается принять невозмутимый вид. – У нас не может быть одинаковых вещей?  
– С одинаково торчащей ниткой? – Чондэ тянет за ниточку, торчащую из плечевого шва. Точно такую же отчетливо видно на фото.  
– Вся партия была с браком? – пытается спасти положение Минсок.  
– Да-да, а еще я, конечно, никогда не был у тебя дома и не узнаю вот эти плакаты на стене! – Чондэ тыкает в слегка размытый фон за спиной Чанмина. – То-то я думал, мне обстановка знакомой показалась! И как я сразу не догадался?!  
– Ладно, ладно, мы встречаемся, доволен? – сдается Минсок и тут же пытается перевести тему: – А сам то? Когда ты последний раз ночевал дома, а не у Чунмёна?  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – взвивается Чондэ.  
– Чунмён мне сам писал.  
– Ты переписываешься с моим парнем у меня за спиной?  
– А вот того, что он твой парень, он мне не писал, – улыбается Минсок. – Выходит, я попал пальцем в небо? Круто!  
– Подожди, ты же сам сказал, что узнал всё от Чунмёна? – не понимает Чондэ.  
– Ну да, что ты у него ночуешь, когда напьешься. Я звоню ему, когда сажаю тебя в такси, а потом он мне пишет, что встретил тебя, напоил водой с мёдом и уложил спать. Вот и всё.  
– Блин, кажется, я спалился еще глупее чем ты, – усмехается Чондэ. – Так почему ты мне не сказал, что вы встречаетесь? Как давно, кстати?  
– Помнишь, когда мы пили вместе, еще с Кюхёном? Вот с того вечера.  
– А зачем было делать из этого тайну?  
– Ну, я столько ныл, какой он противный… – Минсок смущается. – Было бы странно после такого признаваться. Да и в колледже, знаешь ли, вряд ли оценят, если поползут слухи. Так что мы решили особо не распространяться.  
Чондэ кивает, слухи в их коллективе расходятся волной, дай только повод.  
– А ты почему мне не сказал про Чунмёна?  
– Да как-то к слову ещё не пришлось, мы вроде как недавно определились, что между нами за отношения, – пожимает плечами Чондэ.  
– Требую подробностей!

В этот раз никто особо не напивается, но Минсок всё равно звонит Чунмёну, потому что традиция.  
– Отправил твоего парня домой, – говорит он в трубку, пока идет к остановке автобуса.  
– Что, Чондэ всё-таки проболтался? – смеётся Чунмён.  
– Приходи с ним в следующий раз, – предлагает Минсок.  
– Нет уж, это ваши традиции, пусть так и остается. Можем сходить вместе пообедать как-нибудь в выходные.  
– Договорились, – говорит Минсок и отключается.  
На остановке обнаруживается Чанмин.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – спрашивает Минсок, усаживаясь рядом. Народу на остановке больше нет, так что он тянется за быстрым поцелуем.  
– Тебя жду, – отвечает Чанмин.  
– Давно?  
– Часа два.  
– Холодно же! – Минсок делает испуганное лицо.  
– Да я просто увидел, как ты провожаешь Чондэ, вот и решил подождать.  
– Чондэ, кстати, обо всём догадался, потому что кое-кто фоткается в моём свитере.  
– Желтый? Это был мой свитер! – возражает Чанмин.  
– Нет, это был мой свитер!  
– Ну, значит у меня дома такой же есть. Так бы и сказал Чондэ.  
– Ага, и плакаты точно такие же на стене висят!  
– И что теперь?  
– Да ничего особенного. Не думаю, что Чондэ станет болтать о наших отношениях.

Автобуса все нет и нет, так что они решают пойти пешком. У следующей остановки Минсок вдруг останавливается и спрашивает:  
– Почему ты меня тогда поцеловал? Ну, в первый раз.  
– Потому что ты мне нравишься. Вообще-то, давно нравился.  
– Но в колледже ты меня не замечал, едва здоровался, – удивляется Минсок.  
– Я и сейчас с тобой на работе только здороваюсь, – смеется Чанмин. – На работе нужно работать, а личные проблемы решать в свободное время. Что ты, не знаешь наш колледж? Если бы я проявил чуть больше внимания, сразу бы пошли слухи. Хватит с того, что про нас с Кюхёном невесть что говорят, хотя у него за время работы куча девушек была, и он этого не скрывает.  
– Так это не случайность была? – догадывается Минсок. – Ну, что вы пришли на наши пятничные посиделки?  
– Кюхён спросил у Чондэ, где вы обычно бываете, вот и вся случайность.  
– Знаешь, спасибо, – говорит вдруг Минсок. – Иначе я бы еще долго страдал от твоей прекрасности и недоступности.  
– Зачем страдать? Моей прекрасностью нужно наслаждаться, – задирает голову Чанмин.  
– И недоступностью, – кивает Минсок. – Для других.  
Он тянет Чанмина на себя, заставляя наклониться, и целует. За спиной тормозит автобус.  
– Фууу, – раздается чей-то голос. – Постеснялись бы!  
– Веснааа, – тянет кто-то мечтательно. – Ромаантика.  
– Мальчики, может вам денег дать на мотель?  
Они не отвечают, слишком увлеченные друг другом, пока вышедшие пассажиры расходятся.  
– Домой? – спрашивает Чанмин, разрывая поцелуй.  
– Домой, – соглашается Минсок. 

Пы.Сы. Для тех, кто не видел фото со свитером, [Минсок](https://pm1.narvii.com/6907/604915821450020d059debc5ca29da6395b2d4e5r1-750-1200v2_hq.jpg), [Чанмин](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DK2MA3OWkAAM5eN.jpg)


End file.
